


Unknown Number

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Prompt: Stalking, mentions of a car accident, mentions of attempted suicide (but NOT actually attempted suicide)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: “Do you ever get the feeling that someone’s watching you?” It's something Hunk has been dealing with for a little while now, and it only got worse and worse.





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, comendobiscoito requested **Stalking and Hunk**.

“Do you ever get the feeling that someone’s watching you?”  
  
Lance looked up from his phone, staring at Hunk for a moment with a raised eyebrow before a grin slid onto his face. “Of course. How can anyone keep their eyes off of me?”   


He turned in his seat, blue eyes locking onto a pair of girls walking by. He winked and pointed finger guns at them. One girl looked amused, the other rolled her eyes. Both kept going.   


As amused as he normally was by his friend’s antics, Hunk couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the moment. “That’s not…what I meant.”   


Lance turned to stare at him again, and shrugged. “Look, Hunk. You’re a tall, handsome bundle of awesomeness. Of course people are going to be staring at you!” He threw his arms in the air. “Embrace it! Roll with it!”   


Hunk couldn’t help but smile. Lance meant well, even if he didn’t quite get the point. How could his friend truly annoy or anger him when he was complimenting him and being so genuine about it?   


Besides, he was just being paranoid. That tended to happen more often than not. So he felt like there were eyes on him, and it gave him the creeps? It wasn’t the first time that he had overreacted about something.   


Though he could have sworn that he heard the sound of a camera snapping somewhere. He looked around, but there were a lot of people with their phones out. Even if someone had taken a picture, it probably had nothing to do with him.   


He was just imagining it.   


…   


**Unknown Number: You looked a bit worried today in the cafeteria. I know the food there isn’t nearly** **as good as yours, but I hope it didn’t get you sick.  
  
** ****…  


As much as Hunk liked Lance, he was actually pretty glad that they weren’t rooming together in the dorms. Lance didn’t complain, since his roommate moved out and no one else moved in, giving him a double room to himself. It was for the best, since his was a bit…high maintenance and needed a lot of room for his skincare products.   


That arrangement had also introduced them to Keith. He intimidated Hunk a lot at first, but they ended up getting along really well when he realized Keith wasn’t as mean as he looked. Except for when finals came around and sleep wasn’t a thing.   


It was comforting to have someone like Keith as a roommate now. Not only did he have a knife (Hunk was sworn to secrecy over it, since it was a family heirloom and he didn’t want to lose it), but knew how to use it.   


It made him feel safe, especially since he felt like there was someone following him back to the dorms. No matter how many times he turned around, there was no one there. It was freaking him out.   


When he got back, the there was a note taped to the whiteboard on the door. It was common for most rooms to put one on their doors so that others could leave notes. It wasn’t common to find notes taped to them.   


He unlocked his door and stepped into the room, noticing that Keith wasn’t back yet. The note could be for him, so he should probably wait for him to get back, right? But what if it was some kind of love note?   


Hunk’s eyes darted to the paper, sealed shut with a heart.   


Carefully, he peeled the sticker away, in case he needed to close it again. He scanned the note, and his stomach twisted painfully.   


_ Hunk, _

_ You work so hard. I could watch you study for hours to wait for that little crease you get between your eyes when you’re concentrating . Your friends don’t appreciate you. Not like I do. I hope that puts a smile on your face. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Secret Admirer _   
  


He crumpled the note up and threw it away. His eyes darted nervously to the window. Despite the fact that he was on the third floor of the building, he still doubled check the locks, and pulled the blinds shut.   


…   


**Unknown Number: I’m sorry your last test didn’t go well. If we were together I’d stay right by your side to help you through your struggles.  
  
** **** …  
  
Hunk groaned as he slumped against the library table. He tapped at his laptop without actually hitting any buttons. “I’m never going to finish this essay. I’m an engineer, why do I need to write this kind of thing?”   


Allura’s bright blue eyes glanced up at him with both amusement and understanding. “Well, you never quite know when you’ll need to stop and think about some human philosophy. Like, before building a robot that could kill us all.”   


He snorted at that, genuine amusement passing over his features. “Tell that to Pidge. She’d be the one that would program it that way without any hesitation.” His smile faded a bit. “I just...really need to do good on this essay.”   


“Hunk,” Allura said after a moment, pursing her lips together. “I’ve been meaning to ask, have you been feeling okay? You seem tired lately, and you’re normally so on top of your work, but you seem to be struggling a bit.” She hesitated before adding, “Keith said that you don’t seem to be sleeping much.”   


It was a little hard to sleep when he wasn’t sure if someone was watching him. He knew that it was a bit ridiculous. Keith never questioned the sealed window, never touched it, and the guy slept with a weapon. Hunk was probably in the safest dorm room on campus.   


He couldn’t stop the thoughts. The nightmares that were starting to plague his mind. No matter how many times he blocked the number on his phone, the messages always seemed to reach him. He also found several more real notes left around.   


It wasn’t lost on him that the physical notes only appeared when Keith wasn’t around. They weren't there when he was going to be the first one back to their dorm.   


Thinking of his roommate with his knife, Hunk couldn’t help but wonder how many other students might have some kind of weapon hidden on them. It was alarming to think about.

“Just in a slump,” he lied, though he wasn’t quite sure why he was lying.   


“Well, if you need anything, know that we’re all here for you,” Allura said, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his. “If anything is bothering you, you can come to any of us.” Us, as in her, Pidge, Keith, and Lance. His friends.   


Why wasn’t he telling them about what was happening? One disastrous attempt at telling Lance didn’t mean that it was the end of the world.   


His phone pinged softly, and he reached out to grab it. He looked at the screen, and a sickly feeling rose up in him before he even looked at the screen. Hunk tried to calm himself down, it could be his parents, or one of his other friends.   


His heart stopped and his stomach nearly leapt out of his throat when he saw a picture of him and Allura at this very table. He looked around, but couldn’t see anyone over where this had to have been taken from.   


“Hunk?” His head snapped back around to Allura, who was staring at him with worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”   


“Just gassy,” he assured her, voice pitching a bit. She looked at him doubtfully, but didn’t push it anymore. He was thankful for that.   


Hunk pretended to be working, but he couldn’t actually type or do anything. All he could think about was the picture, his eyes darting back over to that same direction. Now he remembered why he hadn’t told any of his friends.   


In the picture, they edited Allura's face, her eyes marked with red Xs. There was no message with the image, but Hunk understood what it meant.   


…  
  
 **Unknown Number: I really** **hate your friends. They don’t deserve you. If only they were all out of the way so it could just** **be you and me.  
  
** ****…  


“What is this?”   


Hunk nearly jumped out of his skin as he entered the room, a small shriek escaping his lips. At first, he had been so relieved to see that there wasn’t another note on the door. He left his phone, laptop, and everything else in the room that day when he went to class, wanting to focus on his work as best as he could.   


It was because of that decision that he wasn’t at all prepared for the fact that Keith came back early. He had that distinctively unhappy expression on his face that took Hunk a while to decipher. He eventually realized it only appeared when he worried for his friends and family.

Keith was an expressive guy, and it was no surprise that the protective, angry look was there. He had not one, but three letters in his hand.   


“An admirer?” Hunk replied weakly. Why was he so shitty at lying?   


“Really?” Keith’s indigo eyes narrowed. “If I had someone sending me notes like this ,” he moved them out of Hunk’s reach, “I would have a hard time studying, focusing, sleeping . Not to mention those messages on your phone.”   


“You went through my phone?” A bit of horror and anger rushed through Hunk. Yeah, it was hypocritical of him to be mad, because he had done that to people before, but it was still an invasion of privacy.   


“Of course not,” Keith answered with a shake of his head. “It was buzzing like crazy, so I thought one of your parents might have been calling. I was going to answer it so they knew you were okay.” He shot him a sharp look, because he wasn’t okay. “Instead there are a bunch of creepy texts from an unknown number.”   


Oh, that’s right. Hunk still had his phone set to where a preview of the messages he got would come up on his lock screen. He had been meaning to change that. The damage was already done.   


“Forget that you saw anything,” Hunk said. “It’s for the best.”   


“What the hell, Hunk?” Keith stood up from his bed, crumbling the notes up and throwing them in the trash bin. “Someone is stalking you. You have to take this to the police!”   


“I can’t!”   


“Of course you can!”   


Hunk opened his mouth to reply when his phone chimed again. They both looked down at the screen.   


**Unknown Number: How much would the world miss one angry little foster boy if I slit his throat? Don’t go to the police.** **  
**

He was going to throw up. Before Hunk could react, Keith snatched the phone out of his hand and powered it off. He looked angry and focused, not at all afraid as he met Hunk’s gaze. “Keep your phone off. Unless there’s a bug in here, there’s no other way they could have heard us.”   


Hunk was going to cry.   


…   
  
**Unknown Number: I won’t let your friends keep us apart. Stop them, or I will.**

**(Message not received).  
  
** **** …     
  
Pidge stared at her computer, her eyes wide as she looked from her screen, to Hunk’s computer, to his phone, back to her computer, and then to him.   


Keith wouldn’t let it go, so Hunk agreed to at least let Pidge look at his stuff to see if anything was wrong with them. It made him nervous and twitchy to show another person what was wrong.   


“The malware that’s installed in both of these is ridiculous,” Pidge said, sounding torn between awe and terror. “Whoever did this may even be better than me. They had constant access to your phone, your computer. They were watching you through the cameras without alerting any indicators. Listening through your phone. I don’t…know who could have done this.” She bit her lip. “What I do know is that they’re dangerous.”   


“I can’t go to the police” Hunk choked out. “I can’t.” Whoever it was would hurt someone if he did. He knew that they would. At least this way, all the attention was on him and him alone.

“You have to,” Pidge insisted, eyes flashing up at him. “This is coming from me , Hunk. I’ve got trust issues with authority, but this…you need help. You can’t let them get away with this.”   


Hunk picked up his computer and phone. “I think that would make things worse. If they’re smarter than even you , how can the police help?”   


She looked torn between wanting to smile at the compliment, and worry. Pidge inhaled and said, “24 hours. If you don’t go to the police in the next 24 hours, I will.” Her sienna eyes stared at him seriously. “Do you understand?”   


Hunk did, but he didn’t have to like it.   


…   
  
**Unknown Number: I told you to stop them. I didn’t want to have to do this, but I won’t let anyone get between us.** **  
**

…  
  
Allura had tears in her eyes as Hunk hurried up to her in the waiting room of the hospital. When she caught sight of him, she jumped to her feet. “Hunk…”  
  
“How bad is it?” he demanded, his voice cracking. “Is Pidge okay?”   


“They won’t tell us anything, but it’s bad,” Allura choked out. “Her parents and brother are on their way, so they’ll be able to get answers. All I know is that they’re working hard to help her.”    
  
She bit her lip. “She didn’t stop at the lights. Why wouldn’t she stop?”   


“She would,” Lance said, startling Hunk. He came up beside them, his face serious as he kept his phone pressed to his ear. “She’s too cautious a driver, and she keeps her car in good shape.”   


“She was going to the police,” Allura added with a sniffle. “She didn’t say about what, but that it was important and someone was in danger.” Horror passed over her features. “You don’t suppose that someone sabotaged her brakes? That would have been the first time she would have had to use them from the dorm! Who would do such a thing?”   


Oh god. Hunk thought that he was going to throw up at the suggestion. Someone would have done that.   


“I dunno,” Lance said, placing a hand on her shoulder with a frown. He looked at Hunk. “Where’s Keith, anyway?”   


“Why would I know?”   


Both of them stared at him. “Because he went looking for you. We couldn’t get a hold of you, so he volunteered to go back to your dorm and get you. I thought that’s how you knew to come here.”   


“No, I got a call from the hospital,” Hunk replied almost numbly. “I was in the library, studying. I haven’t seen Keith all day.”   


Keith. Keith who also knew that Hunk had a huge problem with a person that had probably cut the breaks in Pidge’s car to stop her from going to the police. The person that had threatened to cut his throat.   


“Allura, wait here for news on Pidge,” Lance said, brow furrowing as he made his way towards the door. “Hunk, come on. Or give me your keys. One of them.”   


Deciding that Allura would be safe on her own in the hospital, Hunk hurried after Lance. He had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. Something was so intensely wrong.   


They got into Lance’s car and headed back to the dorms (Lance checking to make sure the brakes were working before getting on the road).   


Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but Lance said, “Keith won’t answer his phone.”   


“Keith doesn’t answer his phone a lot of the time,” Hunk pointed out. He had a bad feeling too, but he did have a point about that.   


“He always answers me.” Lance sent him a quick confused look before focusing on the road. The reality of Pidge’s crash making him extra cautious. “But he’s not. And someone probably fucked with the brakes in Pidge’s car. I—we need to find him and take him back with us.” He glanced at Hunk. “Allura got a call because she was the last contact on Pidge’s phone. Allura called me. Keith went to get you because our calls kept bouncing from your phone.” Hunk stared at him, waiting for him to come to the conclusion of this. “Hunk, no one could reach you. So yeah, safety in numbers.”   


Dread rose up in Hunk. Of course, why would the hospital call him for a friend? It wouldn’t. Safety in numbers might be true, except, Hunk was the source of the problem, wasn’t he?   


They got back to the dorm, and Hunk felt his stomach twist when he realized that Keith’s car was still there. Why would his car be there if he had only gone looking for him?   


He sped up, going through the security doors and speed-walking down to his dorm room.

Hunk went to insert the key, but realized that the door was already opened a crack. His froze, because that was completely unlike Keith.   


Lance seem to have caught onto that too. When Hunk didn’t move, he shoved him aside and threw the door open. For a second, one blissful second, everything seemed fine.

Then Lance screamed Keith’s name and threw himself at his bed.  
  
Hunk’s eyes went wide when he caught sight of Keith, lying on his mattress like he was asleep. Except, the spots where his wrists lay were a bloody mess.  
  
Lance pressed the sheets against Keith’s wrists and looked at him with wild eyes. “Call an ambulance! Now!”  
  
Fumbling with his phone, Hunk froze for a moment when he saw the text that was there. He quickly went to the phone settings and dialled 9-1-1.  
  
…   
  
**Unknown Number: We’ll be so much happier without any of them, don’t you agree? I can’t trust them with you anymore, and I don’t want you talking to them.** ****  
  


**Unknown Number: It’d be easy to get rid of them otherwise.  
  
** **** …   


Hunk stared at Pidge and her family. She was still unconscious and hadn’t woken up yet. The doctors were optimistic, but no one was quite sure when she would be waking up again. Not to mention they weren’t entirely sure how the head trauma would have affected her.

He hoped that it made her forget.

He didn’t stop in that room, going down the hall to peek into Keith’s room. The doctors assumed that he had tried to commit suicide by consuming a few too many pills, and slitting his wrists. The police were a bit suspicious though, since the drugs would have knocked him out first.

“If he was going to try and kill himself, he wouldn’t have done it like that,” Lance had argued with a doctor. “Keith knows how to use a knife. He would have made it so we couldn’t save him!” It was a very good point.

It was all inconclusive officially though.

Allura was sitting in the chair beside Keith’s bed, having nodded off. Lance was sitting at the foot of the bed, hand resting against Keith’s shin. Shiro, Keith’s brother, and Krolia, his mother, were both there as well.

Keith was going to have to stay for a psych-eval, but he’d be okay, and that was what mattered.

No one else knew what was going on, and Hunk decided that it was  for the best. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of him.

Quietly making his way down the hall, Hunk decided to return to his dorm. Maybe he should put in a request to move to a single room. It’d be safer for everyone. 

He stared at Keith’s bed, sheets thrown out, mattresses taken away and swapped with a new one. They had reached him just in time. The doctors had just managed to save Pidge.

He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt.

His phone chimed, and he heard his closet door creaking open behind him.

**Unknown Number: We can finally be alone together.**

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).
> 
> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).


End file.
